You Have To Find Us
by justinxx
Summary: The Flash goes back in time to warn Bruce of Darkseid and tells him to form the Justice League. Flash's POV. Slight spoilers from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.
There is nothing but chaos and destruction here. I've forgotten what the color of the sky looked like. People are dying left and right. What was once a world full of life and color and beauty is now barren and caving in on itself. Darkseid is coming and there's nothing we can do to stop him.

Everything's just so dark. Metropolis is destroyed. Central City is destroyed. Iris is gone. My friends and family are gone. We had a chance of avoiding this. We had hope. But we had lost our beacon of hope long ago.

Whatever humanity Clark had left in him left when Lois died, and now he ruthlessly rules over planet Earth. He crushes whoever challenges him and allows his army to capture and kill anyone who defies him. He lost the one person who kept him tethered to humanity. The rope that he held that kept his head above water and reminded him of his passionate love for this planet's beings had been cut and he continues to sink.

Batman's in hiding because he killed Lois and he refuses our help. Clark's hell-bent on killing him. Bruce doesn't stand a chance. I haven't seen Diana since Themyscira was destroyed. God, I hope she's okay. Vic's practically on his death bed. Resources and tech are low so I can't fix him. Aquaman's lost all hope. The loss of his people by Superman's hand had torn away whatever fight he had left in him.

I'm leaning against a large slab of fallen concrete and Vic lays at my side, sparks from his cybernetic body flying in each direction and blood covering his face. He had just been shot by one of Superman's soldiers. They continue to shoot at our cover, chunks of concrete breaking and falling in my lap. Dust is filling my lungs and I look up to the sky for help, tired and ready to give up. All I see are swirls of dust and small patches of white light peering out of it.

"I don't think I can keep this up, Barry" Vic states, coughing and situating himself back up. "We've been at this for days and they just keep finding us. I'm tired, man. You're tired. I can't shoot my way out of this and you can't run away from this. We can't live on like this anymore."

"Vic, we can't give up! You know what they'll do when they get their hands on us! You know what _He_ will do!" I yell at him. I don't mean to snap at him, but we have to remain hopeful. Right? Vic sighs.

Rubbing the sweat off my face, my fingers brushing over my facial hair, I can't help but agree with him. We can't live like this for the rest of our lives. Too many lives have been taken and that can't continue to go on. There's no way we can reason with Clark. There's no way the two of us can stop Darkseid. We'd need all of the meta-humans, including Clark, to fight against Darkseid. We'd need to band together and stop him.

I think over Vic's words. There's no way I can run away from this, he says. Who would've thought that the fastest man alive couldn't run away from a problem. But then I remember… no, it's crazy. Brilliant but crazy.

"Vic, I have a plan" I tell him.

"But you aren't going to like it."

Vic peers out of our cover and shoots at a soldier with his built in blaster. The soldier tumbles to the ground, shooting up in the air like people do in the movies. In this scenario, it's not that cool.

"Sounds great! What is it?" he asks, looking toward me.

I turn in my makeshift armor to face him.

"I'll go back! I'll go through the Speed Force and go back to warn Bruce! I'll warn him about all of this! I'll tell him to keep Lois safe and that he needs to find us so that we can join together and stop Darkseid! By going in the past, this future doesn't have to exist! No one has to live in this reality!"

Vic laughs. "Are you nuts, Allen? What if you tell Bruce too soon or too late? What if he can't find us or find the ability to trust Superman? What if he doesn't understand? How can we be sure this plan will work?"

"Who knows? I have to try!" I say.

We hear a loud thud behind our backs. The soldiers have stopped shooting. We peer out of the side of our cover and there he is. Superman. His soldiers lower their guns and bow to him. He doesn't look very happy to see us.

"Oh, shit" I murmur.

Clark begins walking toward us. My heartbeat is ringing in my ears as I come to realize that Vic and I could die today.

 _Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud thud thud._

"Barry, now might be a good time to go back in time and stop this from happening" Vic warns with fear in his voice. He charges up his blasters, preparing for the worst.

"Right. On it. Uh, see you on the other side, buddy" I smile in fear.

I take one last look at Vic, one toward Superman, and do what I've always done when I get myself in bad situations. I run.

I feel myself fill with energy, electricity flowing through my body, literally and figuratively. I've entered the Speed Force and I'm zooming past events of my past. The destruction of Themyscira. The massacre of Atlantis. Finally gaining the nerve to tell Iris I love her moments before her death. Darkseid. The first confrontation between Batman and Superman. There! That's where I need to go!

A vision of Bruce being captured by Superman's forces flashes by me in the blink of an eye. Bruce's past self is probably being affected by my presence in the Speed Force. I'm only just ripping a hole into the space-time continuum. I don't know how much Bruce is being affected. I hope I'm not too late…

I see Bruce laying at a desk, presumably in the Batcave. I don't know if that's the right point in time in which I should warn him, but a bad feeling in my gut tells me I don't have much time to decide. I hesitantly step into that point in time and step out of the Speed Force.

My body emerges from the wormhole I've created and I awake Bruce from his sleep.

"Bruce!" I yell. I don't have much time. I feel the Speed Force wanting to rip my body back into it. I have to fight against it.

Bruce looks startled, confused, and frightened. Papers from his desk have scattered across the floor and bolts of electricity are reflecting off me and the wormhole.

"Listen to me now!" I reach toward him.

"It's Lois! It's Lois Lane! She's the key!" Lois needs to be protected at all costs. If she were to die in this new reality I've possibly created…

"Am I too soon?" I ask myself. The idea of that frightens me. If I'm too soon, this will all have been for nothing and his world will suffer the same fate as mine.

The Speed Force begins ripping the armor off of my body. I don't have much time left.

"I'm too soon!" I yell as the Speed Force yanks me harder.

Ignoring the pain, I yell, "You're right about him! You were always right about him!" If I tell him too much, it could break the fabric of reality and time.

"Fear Him!" I tell him, referring to Darkseid.

"Find us Bruce! You have to find us!"

Before I can say more, I've been yanked back into the Speed Force and I feel my reality crash into pieces. This means that Bruce did something that prevented this reality of mine to exist. I smile, hoping that whatever Bruce did to change his mind about Superman and what he stands for, was for the better.

I feel myself fading into the Speed Force and I can't help but feel relieved.

It's good to know that I could be living in a reality where we've all come together to become the Justice League.


End file.
